neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Neopets Guilds Wiki
=Related= It may be useful to add a related Wikia section on this wiki. SeeWikia:Category:Gaming for some which may have a similar theme to this one. Also, see Wikia:Category:English for other English language Wikia. Angela 23:39, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) Item Articles I need to know if articles for specific items are wanted on this wiki. here is an example article I made. If these types of articles are wanted, I will make infobox templates and such and make the articles way better, this is just a test to see if such articles are wanted. Please let me know what you think! TheCoolestDude 01:13, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Neopets, Gaia, Runescape, Habbo, and Webkinz Do players of Neopets often play these other four games? Do you think it would be useful to have more links between these five wikis, or are some of them more similar to Neopets than others? Which ones do you feel are most relevant to this wiki community? Are you interested in these other games, or have you even edited these other wikis? Angela talk 20:16, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :There's overlap with Gaia and Runescape players. I don't know about Habbo and Webkinz. The related article has links to Runescape already. I'll follow-up on the other three. Do you think we should change the name of this wiki to neopets.wikia.com to make it easier to find? Thanks for the spotlight! -- CocoaZen 04:14, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::I do think it would be better to rename this. I remember that in the start there was a concern about it being confused for an official site if had the subdomain neopets, but the use of subdomains with names like this appears to be quite accepted. Angela talk 00:15, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::I also agree, rename to neopets.wikia.com Andrew Marsden 19:29, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I'll make the official request. - RJ 01:10, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Related Sites Summary There are multiple places where this wiki points to other, related wiki and Web sites. See the Wikia Gaming footer on the bottom of the main page or the article on related sites (also a redirect of NeoPets Guild:WikiNode), other sites are listed in the category for Web sites. Feel free to add information about other relevant sites. --RJ 21:24, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 10:52, 10 April 2008 (UTC)